


Dissection

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Kate and Max talk about their biology class during their usual tea date.Prompt: Angst/Fluff 14: “You’re a horrible liar.”Ship: MarshfieldSuggester:Hopeful_monsterPrompt list, pick a prompt and a ship, then drop it in my asks!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: Nice to Prompt You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Dissection

Max’s laughter echoes around the room, shortly followed by the gentle clatter of cup meeting saucer. “Are you _serious_?!”

“I am! Victoria totally passed out during the dissection!” Kate said, stifling her own giggles.

“Stupid stomach bug, I can’t believe I missed that!” Max moaned, “Of all the days to get sick, it had to be the one where Victoria passed out in class.”

“It does serve her right for all the bullying.”

“How did you handle it anyways? I got a little squeamish at that first incision.”

Kate does her best to keep a neutral tone. “I was fine.”

The way Max’s eyebrows rocket upwards tell her she didn’t do a very good job. “Seriously? You?”

She fidgets with her cup before taking a sip of tea. “Well, the juices squirted out and hit Stella so I was pretty okay.”

“For real? You didn’t freak out or anything?”

“I said I was fine.”

Max giggles and raises her own cup to her face. “Kate Marsh! You’re a horrible liar!”

Kate’s cheeks start to heat up, and not because of the tea she’s sipping to avoid looking Max in the eyes. After all, if Max knows she’s lying about that, what else does she know?

When she looks up again Max is smiling ever so sweetly at her and it just makes her heart flutter. “You not freaking out during dissection, next you’ll tell me that you’re gay or something to pull my leg!”

“What?! N-no! I’m not gay.” Kate desperately hopes Max hadn’t noticed her stutter. The last thing she wants is to ruin these special moments with her stupid crush.

The way Max stares at her tells her that her denial definitely fell flat. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks are a little red. She tries to brace herself for Max to rush out of the room and stop hanging out with her.

Instead Max smiles a little before looking away, almost as if she’s bashful about something.

_Wait, is she actually bashful or am I just imagining things?_

Kate fidgets with her tea cup, trying hard to keep her hands from shaking as she watches Max, daring to hope.“I, uh, like girls too.” Max finally admits, that freckled face flushing crimson.

Kate has to set her cup down because her hands _really_ start shaking at the admission. “O-oh.”

“Y-yeah.” Their eyes meet again, and Kate feels this crackle of _something_ between them. It roots her to her seat and suddenly the room is really rather warm.

_Should I… tell her I like her? Is that what I’m supposed to do right now?_ Her throat is parched, but she doesn’t dare lift her tea cup up for a sip, her hands are shaking so much that she knows she’ll only make a mess.

“I, uh…” Max starts, mumbling as she rubs the back of her neck.

With the ice broken, Kate decides to be daring for _once_ in her life. “These aren’t entirely… friendly tea _dates,_ are they?”

Max looks at her, utterly stunned for a few moments before just kind of half nodding, half shrugging.

Whatever daring do she had possessed a moment ago flees. “I-I don’t _entirely_ mind if they aren’t.”

“O-oh… oh! Wait does that mean you…” Those soulful blue eyes shimmer at her, so full of hope and optimism.

And Kate is only human.

“Y-yes. A-at least I think so…”

“Oh _Kate_.” Max breathes, a gentle hand reaching out from across the table. She doesn’t pull away, the touch on her cheek from across the little foldable tea table is so gently and soft, yet utterly electrifying. Kate wants more, so much more.

She shouldn’t, but she does.

And then Max starts leaning forwards, her face so full of hope and optimism that her heart swells. Maybe her stupid crush wasn’t so stupid after all. Nothing with a boy has ever made her feel this way, but Max?

Max makes her feel alive in all new ways with a simple _touch_.

So, she doesn’t pull away as Max awkwardly shimmies around the table a bit, her hand never leaving Kate’s face. She pauses for a moment, and Kate knows what it means. She’s asking her if it’s okay.

She can practically hear her pastor and her mother screaming at her that this is wrong, that she should be doing this.

But here, in this moment with Max, she can’t bring herself to care.

She feels alive.

She wants this.

She nods.

Their lips meet.

And it’s magical. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual entirely unbetaed, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
